<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backfired by ThePendragonQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352467">Backfired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen'>ThePendragonQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Langst, MInd controlled lance, Not A Happy Ending, Sick Lance, lance being controlled, wump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is dying. The team wants to save him but it seems there is no cure. Until they find an item capable of healing any disease. They think all is well but little do they know said item is inhabited by a malevolent spirit. They mix it with Lance's drink, completely healing him... But now the malevolent spirit resides within Lance. And it can control him whenever it likes. By the time the team realize, it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backfired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance leaned against the wall gasping, his head dizzy and his whole body shaking. It wasn’t the first time, it happened quite frequently. After it had happened a couple times people started getting concerned. That’s when they did a scan on him using the castles fancy technology system only to realize he had managed to get infected by an old space disease, one that was rare and had varying affects on different races. On humans, the effects seemed to be catastrophic.</p><p>Upon learning of the disease, the team stuck Lance into a pod to see what would happen only for him to pop back out immediately; his cuts and bruises gone but his illness still there. So, Pidge decided to do some extensive research and found that the disease was fatal to most species and, considering humans seemed to be one of the weakest species they had met in space, it would be fatal to Lance as well.</p><p>Further research revealed there was no cure- you got it and you were doomed. Until Pidge found an old remedy that was often considered folklore. Legend said that it could cure any disease. It was from a rare type of plant. In order to get it, you had to take the root of the plant, smash it until it became liquified, then mix the juice into water and, viola, you were cured. Unfortunately, the plant existed on a total of six planets. Six planets in the entire universe, spread out randomly. The universe was big and there was most certainly a lot more than six planets.</p><p>At that point Lance was sure he wouldn’t make it. He had nearly come to terms with his death. But the team didn’t agree with him. The team fought with Lance who was insisting they couldn’t stop the fight with Zarkon just to go out of the way and save him- after all he was only the blue Paladin, they could do without him, find another Paladin, he wasn’t even that good. But the team refused so Pidge figured out which planet that was growing the mysterious plant, was closest.</p><p>Now the four Paladins that were left were on the planet trying to track down the plant. Lance, who was ordered to stay in bed and rest in order to save his energy, disobeyed orders and attempted to get up and walk to the command center to see how it was going. After all, if he was going to die, he didn’t want to waste his last couple days laying in bed by himself. He wanted to be with his friends, looking out into a beautiful scene. He would’ve rather preferred the ocean but the vast, hazy abyss of purple and black dotted with white would do.</p><p>Of course Lance didn’t get very far. Two steps out the door and he was vomiting and struggling to stay conscious. He tumbled another step forward, attempting to cling to the wall and hold himself up as much as possible. He managed a couple more steps before collapsing into a heap on the floor with a loud moan.</p><p>Lance lay on the floor wondering if it was really worth getting out of bed. His head was spinning, he was sweating profusely, his hands couldn’t stop shaking, he was constantly wrenching, coughing, and vomiting up whatever was left in his stomach, and he could barely keep consciousness. He just really wanted out of his room.</p><p>Lance lay vomiting on the floor as pain surged through his body. He wondered how long he was going to have to wait there until someone found him. Would he die before they got to him? What if he passed out and they found him and brought him back to his room, the one place he didn’t want to go?</p><p>His question was answered when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there- time seemed unreal and useless at this point- but he was happy to hear someone coming. That “someone” ended up being multiple people though. He heard yelps and screams of his name as he lay there, curled up and shaking next to his own vomit.</p><p>Keith, being one of the fastest of the group, found himself next to Lance first. “Lance!” He shouted as he knelt down next to him to make sure he was still alive. Lance moaned in an attempt to let him know that, yes, he was still breathing, even if it was extremely painful at this point. “Oh, thank Quiznack!” He shouted relieved as he saw Lances eyes flutter open and close.</p><p>The others came by him, huffing from their run to get to him as quick as possible. They were all still in their armor, clearly they had just gotten back from the mission. Shiro bent down and hooked his arms under Lance, readying to lift him up.</p><p>“It’s okay, buddy. We found the plant. Coran is readying the drink now. You’ll be okay. Let’s get you back to your room,” he said as he lifted him up with a grunt.</p><p>Lance moaned at the pain that seared through his body at the movement. As Shiro took a step and entered into Lance’s room, Lance’s eyes flew open. “…no, no… no…” he muttered, resisting his room as much as he possibly could which wasn’t much. Lance tried to shake his head and move his arms to signal to Shiro to stop but his head pounded with every movement. Shiro looked at Lance questioningly. “Not… m’room…” he managed.</p><p>Shiro looked up at the others for input then nodded towards Lance. “Okay, not your room. How about the medical bay? Where the healing pods are, is that good?” Lance meekly nodded.</p><p>Shiro carried Lance off to the medical bay with the Paladins trailing close behind out of worry and panic. Once they got there, Shiro placed Lance on a makeshift medical table they had set up the other day when they first examined him. With a groan Lance lay on the cold metal, his head swirling as he attempted to stay conscious.</p><p>Hunk came up next to him and gave him a look of worry but comfort. “Hang in there, buddy, Coran’s working on the remedy, just a bit longer.” Lance tried to nod but he couldn’t move any part of his body with out massive amounts of pain flowing through.</p><p>After what seemed forever but was only a couple minutes, Coran walked through the door holding the drink for Lance. Lance watched as the blurry figure walked toward him. He felt his body suddenly get higher, his head raised by someone else. Coran carefully put the edge of the cup into Lance’s mouth and tilted it back slowly, allowing Lance enough time to swallow it down.</p><p>The drink burned as it went down his throat. The liquid was spicy and bitter and made Lance want to vomit. He gagged a couple times but Shiro held his hand over Lance’s mouth to make sure nothing came out. After a couple minutes the burning feeling had subsided. Already Lance’s head had stopped spinning as much. Slowly through the night Lance continued to get better. There was always someone there with him, making sure he was okay, but no complications ever arose.</p><p>The next morning Lance awoke and felt as good as new. He sat up and looked around the room, vaguely remembering the events of last night. Next to him Pidge startled awake, her glasses nearly falling off her face as she realized Lance was awake and holding himself up.</p><p>“Lance! Your awake!” She noted. “How are you feeling? I’m going to run some test and scans on you to see how you’re doing and alert the others that you’ve woken up,” she told him as she brought out a computer screen and some high tech devices Lance had never seen before. Lance nodded but said nothing as Pidge did her thing.</p><p>As she neared the end of her tests, the rest of the group walked in, happily greeting Lance. “Hey, bud, how ya’ feeling?” Hunk asked tentatively.</p><p>Lance thought for a tick before answering. “I feel good, actually,” he finally decided on.</p><p>Hunk took a slow step forward. “Sooo… I can give you a hug?” He asked. Lance laughed and nodded his head, his arms wide open for Hunk. Hunk threw himself into Lance, nearly tackling him to the floor with a bone crushing hug. Lance laughed lightly and Hunk allowed tears to form and fall out of his eyes.</p><p>“Ahem-“ Pidge cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “If you’re all done with the sappy moment, I finished checking up on Lance and he seems good as new. The disease is gone and he doesn’t seem to be sick in any other way. He looks perfect,” she stated, adjusting her glasses.</p><p>“Well, duh, of course I look perfect. Have you never seen me before?” Lance joked with a sly smile on his face.</p><p>Keith groaned. “Well, his humors back.” The others laughed as they continued to talk about what had happened and what needed to be done in upcoming missions and how happy they were to see that Lance was doing better. Lance listened intently and agreed with them, yes, he was happy too. What he didn’t tell them was that something was still bothering him. It was like an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, a mix between a stomach ache and anxiety. Something was there, something was wrong, but he wasn’t completely sure what.</p><p>It wasn’t until the next day during training that something felt wrong again. Lance had taken aim straight at Keith. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t want to. He just did.</p><p>Keith managed to jump out of the way just in time. “Lance, what the hell?” He shouted at him. The simulation stopped and they all gathered around.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lance mumbled looking ashamed.</p><p>Shiro placed a hand on Lances shoulder. “Don’t feel too bad, it might be because you just got back to being healthy. Just give it some time,” he reassured. Lance wanted to protest that they didn’t have time but let it go. Shiro was right, he had just regained his health. 16 hours ago he was on the brink of death. He was just tired and a little rusty, he needed some rest.</p><p>They decided to go their separate ways and Lance went off to bed to take a nap. Maybe then the uneasy feeling in his stomach would finally go away. He slept for a good couple hours. He slept past dinner that was an hour after they had taken their breaks. Hunk had come in to wake him up but when he saw him sleeping soundly he let him lay there, unwilling to awake him from his peaceful rest.</p><p>Lance woke up a couple hours after dinner. Most of them had gone off to bed themselves. Lance shot up from bed, now awake. What freaked Lance out, however, was that he didn’t feel fully awake. It felt like a dream. Like he knew what he was doing but couldn’t do much to control his own actions. Everything seemed hazy and dazed and his body felt heavy. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he was still asleep and dreaming. Or maybe he wasn’t as over his sickness as he thought. Whatever it was, it was weird.</p><p>Lance walked out of his room, unsure of where he was going. He was walking… to the bridge? Why? When he got there he found Allura staring out the window. Lance snuck up behind her. He wasn’t sure why he was being so quite. Why didn’t he yell out and say hi? Why was he being sneaky?</p><p>He creeped up behind Allura and reached out to her. The fact that his hands went straight to her neck scared him. It seemed to scare Allura even more because she flipped around and punched Lance square in the nose.</p><p>Lance jolted back holding his bleeding nose with his hand, his eyes wide. He felt awake again. Nothing was no longer hazy. Everything felt clear and his nose hurt like hell. It definitely wasn’t a dream.</p><p>Allura’s eyes widened as she saw what she had done. “Quiznack! Lance! I’m so sorry! You scared me! Are you okay?” She asked hurriedly as she reached for his face to see how bad the damage was. She looked around and found a rag nearby that Hunk must have left there. “Here, take this,” she said handing it to him.</p><p>Lance nodded gratefully as he put the rag to his nose that was still bleeding profusely. “Thanks,” he mumbled but it came out nasally.</p><p>Allura shifted on her feet nervously. “Maybe you should go into the cryopod. Just to be sure?”</p><p>Lance shook his head. “No, it’s fine. ’m fine. I shouldn’t have done that, ‘m sorry.” He held the rag tighter to his face. He was pretty sure the bleeding had slowed down. Why had he done that?</p><p>“Where you trying to scare me? I’m sorry, Lance, I guess you scared me too well,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Are you sure you don’t want to go into the cryopod?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘m sure. I don’t think it’s broken or anything. And the bleeding looks like it’s slowing down,” he reassured. “I’m just going to go to my room. Night, Allura. Sorry,” he said as he turned and walked out.</p><p>“O-oh, o-okay, Lance. H-have a good night. I’m sorry about your nose!” She yelled out to him as he walked out the room.</p><p>The next day he woke up with his nose seeming slightly off and still a little painful but no one asked questions. Lance was grateful for that, he wasn’t sure what he would say to them.</p><p>Once they were all awake they got ready for a mission. It wasn’t anything crazy but it wasn’t a super easy mission either. It involved attacking one of the bases. As they flew down together in their lions, Lance felt the strange feeling arise in his stomach again. He tried to push it down but it didn’t completely work.</p><p>They neared the base and took their shots. Galran fighter pilots came out to attack the lions but they defended and fought well. They were almost done when Lance felt a strange feeling wash over him before everything became hazy again. Lance hit the controls and sent him downwards towards the ship. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. He felt like he was watching his body do things through a tv.</p><p>He continued to near the base when the comms crackled in his ear. “Lance, what are you doing?” It was Keith trying to figure out why Lance was going somewhere he didn’t need to go and deviating from the plan. “Lance,” he called out again as he followed Blue downwards towards the ship.</p><p>The rest of the team stopped as they took notice of what was happening. They called out to Lance over the comms multiple times but did not follow him like Keith had.</p><p>Suddenly, a laugh came through the comms. It was Lance’s but it sounded cynical, very unlike Lance’s. “Stupid Paladins, you should have just let him die,” he laughed again. The other team knitted their eyebrows together in confusion. He? Who was he?</p><p>“Lance, what are you talking about?” Keith asked as he continued to follow him.</p><p>Lance laughed again. “Well, doesn’t matter. I guess he died in the end no matter what.”</p><p>Something clicked in Shiro’s mind as Blue neared the base, feet away. “Keith, get out!” He yelled as he bucked his own Lion away from the ship. Hunk and Pidge followed him but Keith hesitated as he attempted to process everything. What was Lance doing? What was he talking about?</p><p>Lance flew Blue straight into the ship. He watched it all happen like a slow dream sequence. He wanted to do anything he could to stop himself from steering his Lion downward and stop the words coming out of his mouth. But he was stuck. Or he felt stuck. Stuck watching himself fly right into the most explosive part of the base.</p><p>As soon as Blue made impact the base exploded with a loud bang as fire erupted. Lance banged against his seatbelt as he felt painful heat overtake him.</p><p>Keith noticed too late. “Lance!” He shouted as he tried to pull back as quick as possible but it wasn’t enough time. The explosives got to him, pushing him backwards through the air. Everything got hotter but thanks to Red, nothing overheated. Keith tumbled through the air as he screamed and his mind raced a mile a minute with only confusion and the word ‘Lance’.</p><p>Shiro knew what happened before anyone else caught on. Lance had been acting strange lately, that was true. Something had been wrong with him and he should have noticed earlier. Now he watched as the explosion neared his own lion and Red went tumbling with Keith, Blue no where to be found. It was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>